1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of doorstop devices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional doorstops are utilized by inserting some form of wedge between an open door and the floor or by putting some form of block in front of the open door to keep it from swinging shut. These devices are inherently limited because a user must be able to access the device from the side of the door that is propped open. What is needed is a device that can be accessed and adjusted from either side of the door.